


Les feuilles mortes font de beaux bouquets

by StillInBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillInBlue/pseuds/StillInBlue
Summary: J'ai un souvenir au creux de la main, alors je serre les doigts mais il s'échappe comme un morceau de soie. J'aimerais l'attraper mais il s'évapore, se désagrège, s'envole comme une prune dirigeable dans un ciel bleu. J'aime le bleu.





	

_J’ai un souvenir au creux de la main, alors je serre les doigts mais il s’échappe comme un morceau de soie._  
Les sourcils froncés Xenophilius fixe sa paume nue. Il le fait tous les jours dès qu’il ouvre les yeux, mais avant de les ouvrir sa main glisse sur la parcelle de draps glacée à côté de lui. Ses doigts courent sur des courbes imaginaires et se referment impitoyablement comme les serres d’un rapace.

Il finit toujours par se lever, lentement, le pied droit d’abord, voilà.  
Il s’habille avec précaution, chaque jour a sa couleur. Puis il jette trois poignées de cendre sur les orties devant la maison, pour chasser les mauvais esprits de la nuit. Il fait du thé au pissenlit et va s’enfermer dans son bureau pour écrire.

Le plus important dans la vie est d’avoir des choses à faire toute la journée au point d’en oublier l’heure. Xenophilius a peur du temps alors ses montres et horloges ont perdu leurs aiguilles comme un vieillard perd ses dents. Xenophilius a peur de beaucoup de choses. Il n’aime pas les souvenirs trop vivaces et préfère ceux qui s’effacent assez pour sembler doux, il aimerait les attraper et les enfermer dans des bocaux à la place des joncheruines. Alors souvent, quand il en sent un passer comme un courant d’air il resserre les doigts. Peut-être qu’un jour un morceau restera coincé sous ses ongles.

Parfois il parle, il parle au vent et lui demande de transmettre ses messages. Il parle à la foudre et lui demande de ne pas déconcentrer le vent. Il parle au ciel et lui demande beaucoup de vent. Xenophilius aime le vent. Et le vent aime Xenophilius, parce qu’il est bavard et ne le maudit jamais

 

 _Il y a un nom gravé dans mon sang, il fait le tour de mon corps et revient toujours à mon coeur, je voudrais l’arrêter et l’attraper mais mon cœur ne cesse de tressauter_. Xenophilius aime toucher les choses, les saisir, les empoigner, savoir qu’elles sont. C’est parce qu’il voit des choses, des choses qui ne sont pas. Des formes qui ressemblent à des souvenirs et qui dansent autour de ses yeux. Des formes qui ne tournent qu’autour d’un mot.

Il rêve qu’il se noie, mais le bleu lui va bien au teint. Il rêve qu’on le repêche et qu’on le trouve mieux comme ça, mort dans le bleu que vivant dans le reste. Il se demande si elle voudrait d’un mari bleu. Si le vent transmettrait toujours les messages d’un homme bleu.  
Et si les poissons et les joncheruines se rejoignaient dans les fondations de son crâne blond. Xenophilius dit qu’avec les “si” il a bâti sa maison.

 

 _Je suis là, devant la porte, la clé dans la main, derrière il y a Pandora, elle rit, elle m’appelle, ma main ne bouge pas, le rire de Pandora m’a changé en statue._  
Xenophilius dit qu’il y a des joncheruines dans sa tête, personne ne sait s’il dit vrai ou s’il est juste fou. Certains disent qu’il dit vrai en étant fou. De toute façon il ne les entend pas, il n’écoute qu’une seule voix, celle enjouée de Pandora.  
Lorsqu’il se réveille il caresse les draps, là-dessus il y a, hormis une simple douceur de drap, quelques souvenirs que lui laisse l’ombre de Pandora quand, à l’aube, elle s’en va.

**Author's Note:**

> "Certains ne deviennent jamais fous...  
> Leurs vies doivent être bien ennuyeuses.”  
> C. Bukowski.
> 
>  
> 
> J'ai toujours aimé travailler sur les personnages oubliés et Xenophilius est définitivement l'un d'entre eux.  
> Cette histoire est également sur mon compte Fanfiction.net  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.
> 
> Still in Blue


End file.
